


Our Songs

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Drabble, Gifts, M/M, Mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: August entered Mat’s coffeeshop with a nervous glint in his eyes.





	Our Songs

August entered The Coffee Spoon with a nervous glint in his eyes. Mat glanced up, before smiling.

“Hey, Auggie.”

“Hey Mat. I… um… I have something for you.” He said, pulling a small gift-wrapped package from the pocket of his jeans and handing it to Mat.

“What is it?” Mat asked, shaking it.

“I thought about our conversation the other night and, well… I hope you like it.” August blurted out, before turning and fleeing. Mat squinted at the package, before tearing through the colourful wrapping paper to reveal a mixtape with the words ‘Mat & August’ scrawled on the side.


End file.
